The Interrogation of Opal Darkbriar
Category:LoreCategory:LU35 LoreThe following is a conversation between of the Freeport Militia and , the Foci of Freeport and former leader of the Academy of Arcane Science. Our scene is a detention cell in the bowels of the Freeport Militia house. Three Militia spellplitters surround a cell containing one lone Dark Elf female in once-fine robes, now somewhat the worse for wear. At least one of the spellsplitters is incanting some kind of containment spell at all times, his head bowed, hands weaving, and a look of intense concentration on his face. Opal Darkbriar: "Release me immediately! Cristanos Thex will not stand for this!" Opal Darkbriar: "Do you know who I am? I have powerful allies!" Opal Darkbriar: "These infernal wards nullify my translocation spells..." Opal Darkbriar: "If you do not release me there will be hell to pay! Do you hear me?!" Captain Maganus strides into the cell block, the two resting spellsplitter's snapping to attention. The third shows no sign he is aware his commander has entered the room. a Militia spellsplitter: "Captain." Opal Darkbriar: "Maganus. How much longer do you plan on holding me here?! This is a grave insult to lock me in this cage!" Captain Maganus: "Calm yourself, Darkbriar. No one is buying into your theatrics." Opal Darkbriar: "You threaten the entire city of Freeport by detaining me. Neriak will not stand for this!" Captain Maganus: "Is that so...?" Opal Darkbriar: "Queen Cristanos Thex, herself, will see to my release." Captain Maganus: "I believe you are sadly mistaken, Opal. You see, it was the queen who allowed us to enter Neriak and apprehend you, traitor." Opal Darkbriar: "You are lying!" Captain Maganus: "Am I? There were certain conditions that were agreed upon when the Darklight Pact was signed, your arrest was one of them. The Overlord doesn't take kindly to having his property stolen." Opal Darkbriar: "I didn't steal anything! Secondly, Neriak would go to war before allowing itself to sign a treaty with the likes of that madman." Captain Maganus: "Fortunately, Queen Thex has a wiser head than you. You sadly overestimate the strength of Neriak. The queen was in no position to do much bartering." Opal Darkbriar: "You are delusional, human. Neriak has been, and will always be one of the greatest empires on Norrath!" Captain Maganus: "I am afraid it is you that is out of touch of reality, my dear Darkbriar. Thex couldn't sign the treaty fast enough... what with the multiple legions camped on her doorstep once the Commonlands tunnel was completed." Opal Darkbriar: "Make no mistake, it is just a temporary convenience." Captain Maganus: "Lord Razon Blayze has been assigned permanently to Hate's Envy to oversee the relations between Neriak and Freeport. He'll make sure Neriak upholds their part of the longstanding treaty." Opal Darkbriar: "My nation will not be held to such conditions for long. I will see to that personally as a loyal and powerful ally of the Teir'Dal Empire!" Captain Maganus: "Ah, well there is that as well. Your allegiance is something of suspect these days." Opal Darkbriar: "How dare you! I am Teir'Dal!" Captain Maganus: "The queen wasn't aware of such theft, and it was your hasty escape that led us right to Neriak's hidden doorstep. We have you to thank for Freeport's present political gain." Captain Maganus: "What we want to know is who you were working for when you stole Soulfire." Opal Darkbriar: "I wasn't working for any-!" Captain Maganus: "No, don't protest... I wouldn't expect you to divulge any information... and it would save our ears from your screeching. Rest assured my spellsplitter division will discover the answers we seek." Opal Darkbriar: "A division you wouldn't have if it wasn't for me and my academy's training. You owe me, Maganus." Captain Maganus: "If we relied on your faulty training we'd still be searching for the clues of your theft... something I have no doubt you intended." Opal Darkbriar: "Listen... we can work something out! I... I can make it worth your while. What is it you want? Power?! Money?! Love..." Captain Maganus: "You are getting desperate, Darkbriar... and you insult me. We will get to the bottom of this, and then the time of your trial will be at hand. Good day, Opal." The Captain turns sharply and strides towards the exit. Just before reaching the stairs Darkbriar calls out to hi one last time... Opal Darkbriar: "Maganus! Maganus! You can't leave me here! He'll have me executed! He'll do it himself!" Maganus pauses, half turning back to her. His eyes close briefly as he says quietly, Captain Maganus: "I believe that's the plan." Maganus continues up the stairs, leaving Darkbriar screaming obscenities at his retreating back.